


have i lost myself – or have i gained you?

by solarsenshi



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Choking, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarsenshi/pseuds/solarsenshi
Summary: ash wants to try something new and eiji happily complies.





	have i lost myself – or have i gained you?

**Author's Note:**

> a request from @lovingtaeonmain on twitter! it’s 
> 
>  
> 
> (title taken from singularity by bts)

“are you sure,” eiji whispers with his lips against ash’s pale cheek. ash’s mile long legs are hitched high on eiji’s hips and his nails are digging tint crescents into his shoulders. they haven’t done much but ash is already edging on rung out. he bobs his head mindlessly and turns his head slightly to try and catch eiji’s lips in a kiss.  

eiji likes him like this. he likes it a lot. 

but eiji also needs ash to use his words. nodding is consent plenty but this is  _ ash _ and ash needs his care. the pretty blond whimpering softly beneath him would disagree and that’s how eiji knows it’s true. “words, baby, i need your words.”

ash makes a disgruntled noise and presses an open mouthed kiss to eiji’s cheek. “i’m sure.”

“of what,” eiji presses, rolling his hips forward and smiling just so as ash almost purrs beneath him. “ash, i’m not going to do it unless you say it.”

there’s another small noise before ash wiggles beneath him and eiji lifts his head to look in those pretty green eyes. “i’m sure that i want you to choke me. now please do it before i die.” he’s so dramatic but eiji complies easily. 

he adjusts carefully, though he hears ash gasp as the shift in his hips pushes his dick a little further inside of him. he whispers an apology that ash waves away and slowly traces ash’s adam’s apple his index finger. eiji watches as it bobs in response and ash’s lips part in a quiet sigh. his eyes are clear as he looks up at eiji and it’s all eiji needs to move on. 

eiji flattens his hand over ash’s throat with a roll of his hips and can’t help but laugh as ash drags his nails down his back and lets his legs fall open. “look at how you fall apart for me, ash,” he whispers sweetly, his thumb stroking over the left side of ash’s neck. the pace he starts is slow and sweet, but he’s hitting deep and he can tell ash likes it by the way he gasps soft into the air. “i haven’t even done much yet, baby boy. do you like it that much?”

ash licks his lips in a rush and hitches his left leg up on eiji’s hip again. “yes— more, please—“

he cuts himself off with a moan as eiji closes his hand around his throat. it’s not nearly enough to cut off his air flow completely but it’s enough to keep him very interested. eiji starts to thrust harder as he squeezes and ash’s nails claw angry red trails down his back. he’s barely aware of the soft moans of “eiji, eiji,  _ yes _ —“ that are leaving him with every thrust just shy of his prostate. 

eiji marvels at the way ash is falling apart beneath him, marvels at the trust ash is presenting to him as he arches up and moans his pleasure into the heated air of their room. ash is beautiful, he’s known that ever since he’s first laid eyes on him, but this is something else. “baby boy, baby boy you’re so  _ pretty _ ~” he watches as ash moans sweet and loud at the praise, tossing his head back to bare whatever part of his throat eiji’s hand isn’t covering. 

he takes it as a hint to squeeze a little harder and feels his dick twitch as ash’s entire body arches off of the bed and he keens a pretty little sound. he’s worried for a moment, but there’s a blissed smile on ash’s lips that eiji would be a fool not to kiss. “ _ pretty _ baby.”

“yours,” ash whispers against eiji’s lips. his voice is light and airy and eiji finds that he actually is as very much into this choking thing as ash is. he can feel ash’s thigh trembling where it sits on his hip and even if it upsets his balance, a little he grips his thigh and squeezes it in time with the hand on ash’s throat. he’s also got the nerve to finally shift his hips to thrust hard into ash’s prostate. “ _ eiji _ !”

eiji simply smiles and keeps up his new brutal pace as he kisses his way down ash’s rapidly blushing skin. his nipples are pink and eiji licks over them just to hear his boyfriend’s broken squeal rip from his lips. ash’s nipples are the perfect amount of sensitive for eiji to play with, no matter how much ash complained that having sensitive, pink nipples was stupid. to cement his adoration for them, he sucks a few bruises over ash’s left peck before biting down. 

ash wails and can feel his head grow dizzy from the hold eiji has on him. it takes every bit of effort to raise his hand to tap twice on eiji’s wrist and he takes a big gulp of air when eiji’s hold loosens immediately. eiji’s hand doesn’t move and the weight is enough to keep ash breathless. “eiji, fuck me  _ harder _ !”

eiji tuts, dragging the nail of his middle finger over the center of ash’s throat and ash knows he is absolutely fucking in for it and he  _ can’t wait _ . “is this not good enough, baby boy? do you need more?” each question is punctuated with a hard thrust and ash is so fucking  _ glad  _ that eiji is so easy to rile up. “speak up, baby boy.”

eiji tightens his hand again at the third ‘baby boy’ and ash just does his best to moan out beyond the blockage. eiji seems to get the message, sliding his hand up ash’s leg to hitch his hips up higher so he fuck fuck into him at a better angle. 

ash’s dick lays forgotten against his stomach but it’s an angry shade of red as eiji fucks into him with abandon. ash can’t make any sense of his words outside of his croons of “my pretty ash” and “baby boy” which is fine since those are the things he wants to hear most. he’s so strung out that he doesn’t even notice when his cock twitches and his orgasm paints his splotchy chest white. there’s enough consciousness left to make him beg “don’t stop, eiji eiji eiji,  _ please _ !”

eiji can’t really deny him. he does move his hand from ash’s throat to grab his right thigh and hold him wide open for eiji to fuck into to his own completion. he takes ash in as breathlessly as if he’d been choked — his mussed blond hair, his red cheeks, the faint hand mark on his neck, the bruises, redness, and cum streaks on his chest — and he only lasts for a minute or so more before he slams his hips home and ash  _ mewls _ like a kitten in delight beneath him as his cum fills him. 

ash has his face pressed into the soft pillow beneath his head as his chest heaves and he’s so beautiful. eiji presses a kiss to the bared cheek and laughs softly as ash grumbles beneath him. “take care of your baby, eiji.” his voice is so very hoarse that eiji really considers fucking him again. 

“i thought i just did,” he teases, but pulls out of ash carefully to head to the bathroom and get them a washcloth to clean up with. 

(ash is fast asleep when he comes back, but eiji cleans him delicately anyway, climbing into bed with ash held securely in his arms. he whispers a soft  _ i love you  _ into ash’s hair and swears he feels a smile against his chest.)

**Author's Note:**

> hey, you made it!  
> please:  
> -comment and kudos!  
> -check out my twitter!


End file.
